


You Got Some Kinda Hold On Me

by TheGirlWhoDiedWolf



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Crossdressing!Frank, Daddy Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Gangsters, M/M, little!frank, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf
Summary: In which Frank is a Crossdressing little and Gerard is his big, bad, Mafia daddy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up: Frank is 18 so he is totally legal and Gerard is 27... (totally legal and consensual)Age gaps fUcK me uP. Alright, enjoy my dudes.

Frank lay oblivious on his stomach, stocking-clad legs kicking up in the air behind him as he smoothed the pencil in his hand all over his sketchbook. He was facing his television, which was currently playing SpongeBob; Franks favourite TV show. It never failed to uplift is mood, especially when his father sent him to his room whenever he was having one of his _business meetings_. Frank was old enough to know exactly what it all meant now and honestly, the whole thing scared him.

He didn’t want to be a part of it, not exactly. But it hurt that his father kept him away from it all, even when Frank asked to just stand and watch sometimes. He loved his father and he wanted to know everything about him, but it was as though this whole half of his father was completely hidden from him and he just wanted more of his father to love. He understood enough to know what his father did was dangerous and he knew his father only had all these restrictions on him because he loved Frank and because all those years ago, he had made a promise to Frank’s mother on her deathbed.

Frank had only been seven years old but he remembered everything in such vivid detail; the way her sweat stained hair stuck slick to her face, her burning red cheeks and the bones protruding from her collar, her ribcage visible through her thin cotton night shirt. The image served to haunt Frank for most of his childhood and not a day went by that he forgot about his mother. His mother, so beautiful, even in death.

Her last words had been the promise she’d begged Frank’s father to keep.

_“Please, mio angelo, listen to me…” Linda coughed violently into her palm, her free hand pressed against her husband’s chest, pushing him away to no avail._

_“You need to rest, mon amore.” Frank Sr spoke, desperate and distraught as he smoothed her sodden, black locks away from her face. “Please, sleep. You are exhausted.” He cupped her hot face in his palm, resting his hand over the back of her own. Frank was standing by the doorway, peeking through a gap in the door. He wasn’t allowed to see his mother. Everyone had said he was too young to see her in her current state but Frank still found ways to sneak around everyone. He felt a guilt wash over him as he watched the interaction between his parents, it was so intimate, so secret and Frank shouldn’t be here, but he couldn’t will himself to move. He wanted to see his mother. He missed her so much._

_“Mio angelo, I will have all the time in the world to sleep very soon-” Her voice was whispered, although not on purpose. Cracked and broken. As though she barely possessed the strength to even breathe, let alone speak._

_“Don’t say that, please. Just, please. I can’t- I can’t…” He trailed off, his eyes closing and Frank felt his heart crack inside is chest at the sight of his father, strong and hard and stern, breaking down his resolve and letting even a single tear spill from his closed lids._

_“Please promise me one thing. One thing. I ask for one thing before I must go.” Linda spoke in a daze, eyes half-lidded from exhaustion. She fought so hard to keep them even half-way open, Frank could see that. Her head tossed from side to side, as though she was fighting against her own body._

_“Anything, you know I would do any-fucking-thing for you.” He whimpered and Frank felt that crack almost shatter his heart into a million fragments._

_Linda took a moment, fighting to push her eyelids open and once she finally did, she stared deep into her husband’s eyes, although her vision was blurry. “You must- you must let little Franko follow his own heart.” She gritted out before keeling over in pain._

_“Baby, baby-girl I swear it. I will. I promise you.” Frank Sr murmured into her ear, holding her close, clutching her as though it was the last time. Although, what he didn’t know at the time, was that it truly was._

_And that was the last time Frank ever saw his mother alive._

Frank was angrily rubbing at the page he was working on with an eraser, watching the lines disappear underneath the rubber.

His brows furrowed together in annoyance, lips pouting as he attempted to get the other eye to match.

“Ugh, I hate drawing anyway.” Frank huffed, annoyed, and tossed his sketchbook aside with the unfinished drawing before rolling over onto his back and letting out a deep sigh, blowing his fringe out of his face.

“I’m. So. _Bored_.” Frank groaned out, tossing his hands up behind him as he took in deep breaths, chin pressed against his chest as he looked at his legs, ankles resting on the foot of his bed and skirt bunched up around his hips, panties poking through.

Frank blushed deeply when his eyes landed on the black lace material, bringing him back to the night before.

The first time he’d basically sexted his boyfriend of seven months.

Well, to be honest it was more of a sort of tease than a full-on sext. He hadn’t really thought much of anything when he’d sent a picture of his new skirt to Gee and his skirt had bunched up a little higher than he had anticipated, exposing him mid-thigh.

He hadn’t thought the simple picture would _really_ get Gee going and he’d practically begged until Frank sent him a little more. Although, Frank had been hesitant; not because he didn’t trust Gee, but because he was self-conscious and shy as all fuck. He wasn’t a very sexual person and thought it would all end up being really awkward and Gee would laugh at him for even attempting anything like that, even though Gee was the one asking for it.

Gee had offered first and Frank really wouldn’t have had the courage to do it if Gee hadn’t sent that picture and _oh God_ Frank felt himself tingle down below again at the thought of the dirty image. It was so _so_ wrong to be thinking like this; Frank wasn’t like this. Frank was innocent. Frank wasn’t a slut, he really wasn’t but Gee seemed to bring it out in him and he just couldn’t help himself.

His cheeks burned bright red as he felt his boy-parts press up against his tight panties, growing further and further as Frank’s imagination went to… vivid places.

Frank was panting now, his heart hammering in his ears, loud and hard, while his boy-parts throbbed with the need to be _rubbed_ so badly.

 _If I was there right now, you know what I’d do to you baby?_ Gerard’s words swirled around in Frank’s brain from the phone-call they’d shared immediately after Frank had sent the image.

 _N-no, daddy. Please- please tell me._ Frank had gasped in response, itching with the need to touch himself but Gerard had told him not to. Not yet, not until Gerard had finished speaking and Frank was on the verge of sobbing. Gerard had seen how hard Frank was, so wet and hot and heady, and still Gerard had deemed fit to torture Frank even though Frank had done nothing wrong.

 _Mmh, first, I’d tear your night shirt off your body with my strong hands, right down the middle, and then I’d kiss your pretty little neck, nibble your soft, olive skin before moving my lips right down to your nipples, lick and suck them until they grow hard between my lips._ Frank had gasped at that point, fingers pressing at his navel, barely grazing the base of his dick. _I’d keep going until you were squirming to be touched, leaking and so close to your release; so close but not able to come because I know you’d want something a little more._

Frank had whined desperately and begged Gerard to let him touch himself, to which the response was, _not yet baby boy. I haven’t finished._ Frank had groaned.

 _I’d have you begging, like you are right now. Then, baby boy, you know what I’d do to you?_ Frank was panting desperately, shamelessly begging Gerard to elaborate _please because it hurt so much not to be able to touch it_.

Gerard had chuckled deeply, his voice raspy and Frank just _knew_ the butthead was so totally and unfairly jacking himself off to all this. Slow and lazy. And Frank could do absolutely nothing about it.

 _Fuck, baby._ Gerard had let out a moan- a fucking _moan_ and it took all Frank had not to just grasp his twitching erection and go to town. He knew he could come undone probably just with a single tug and squeeze.

 _Gee_. Frank whimpered when Gerard just continued letting out little choked, gasping moans, so totally torturing Frank. Frank was starting to think Gerard was being like this because Frank had forgotten to reply to his good morning text. It wasn’t even Frank’s fault- he was so exhausted from texting Gerard the night before that he had slept in and forgotten to send his routine morning text before 8AM. He even slept through the multitude of alarms he had set.

Gerard _had_ told him to go to bed early but Frank had refused to listen because he was so full of butterflies from talking to Gerard. His boyfriend had said he’d let it go for now, only because Frank was being so adorable and if it was Gerard’s fault that Frank was too awake to sleep then he couldn’t really punish him.

However, Gerard had seemed a little annoyed when Frank didn’t text him in good morning and when Frank finally got back to him, almost an hour late, Gerard had seemed to let it go.

Now Frank knew better. He was so totally being punished. Normally, his punishments were time-outs from doing things he enjoyed (like watching his favourite TV shows or colouring or playing his favourite videogames), or having to refrain from having his favourite snack when he got peckish during the day, or even early bedtimes- this was the one Frank hated the most out of all. But, heck _, this_ really sucked way more than any of that combined.

 _Oh, fuck, baby boy I’d- ah- I’d suck on those hip tattoos of yours that I love so much. Ngh- mmh, give them so much love baby, mark them up with my fucking teeth. Bite so hard ‘til I get you humping me uncontrollably and then- fuck baby- I’d take your pretty, pink tip and lap it up with my tongue, taste you like you were the sweetest thing I’d ever put in my mouth._ Frank moaned, loud and involuntary, painfully throbbing with each shuddery breath.

 _Then, baby, oh God then I’d take your thick little cock into my mouth, swallow you down deep and hard until I could no longer breathe, I’d fucking- baby, fuck baby you’d- are you jerking it? I swear to God Frank, you’d better- Frankie._ Frank had lost it at the visuals, simultaneously blushing and shuddering in delight. He had lost it; totally and completely. He couldn’t help himself. He just couldn’t. He grabbed a hold of his shaft and rubbed himself, crying initially at the relief and then moaning into the receiver as he rubbed his thumb into his slit, imagining it was Gerard’s tongue.

 _I’m sorry, Gee- I can’t- I can’t stop. I don’t wanna._ Frank had whimpered desperately between moans and Gerard almost came on the spot but he held himself back, teeth ground together as he let out a warning, _Frankie_.

Frank only whined, his back arching off the bed, his fist tugging more desperately, speeding up, feeling the tinge of rebellion spurring him on, despite the fact he knew Gerard was so definitely going to punish him for this.

God, he didn’t know why but the idea of Gerard being mad with him for disobeying had turned him on so _painfully_ much.

_Frankie- fuck- stop that, you’re- get your hand off your dick right now. Baby, stop disobeying me I can- fuck, you know what happens to naughty little boys, Frankie?_

Frank had been so lost in reaching his climax, barely registering a word Gerard had been saying as he pumped himself in a blur, his hand sliding easily with the help of pre-come.

_Frankie, I swear to God if you come I will-_

Gerard hadn’t gotten to finish that because with a rising chorus of, _oh God,_ _Gerard, Gerard, Gee!_ Frank was spilling onto his fist, making a mess of his night shirt and sheets, splattering them with his release. He pumped himself until he had come down from his high, until there was nothing coming out anymore, until he fell limp and oversensitive in his own palm, gasping and panting and gulping, his throat scratchy and dry.

There was a short silence, eerie and quiet, until finally it was broken by raspy, _Frankie-_

 _I’m sorry, Gee_. Frank had blushed and hung up on Gerard after being hit by the fear that he was so totally going to be punished for that. Even though they had never met in person, and Frank wasn’t even sure if they would get the chance to meet soon because of his overprotective father’s tendencies, Gerard had a hold on him that Frank couldn’t break from even if he tried.

Come morning, Frank had ensured he awoke to his alarms and sent Gerard his good morning text because he didn’t want to be in even more trouble than he already was. Although after he sent it he tossed his phone aside and refused to look at the response Gerard had sent, no doubt scolding Frank.

Currently, Frank was still staring at his straining panties, biting down on his lower lip and holding back a smug little grin because he was imagining how pissed Gerard would have been that he got hung up on, and probably angrily jerked off to the filthy thoughts of how he would punish Frank.

Frank giggled giddily, unable to hold back as he sat himself upright, propping himself up against his bed so he had something to lean against when he came undone. He felt a wave of bubbling excitement build up inside him.

Gee wasn’t here to tell him no and what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him… Right? Frank had never done this before- he’d never really thought to break Gerard’s rules on _purpose_ before. And God, it made him so excited.

He knew he wasn’t allowed to touch himself during the day. The rule stated that he could only relieve himself, as Gerard had put it, before he goes to bed at night, and only up to two times a week. This was a tough thing for someone like Frank, who was so easily turned on by the slightest things. This meant he had to hold back, building up all that sexual frustration over the day, especially when Gerard sent him suggestive messages or images, and fuck when they skyped and Gerard so nonchalantly would get dressed in front of him.

Frank had always been too shy for skype sex; the most he had done was sext over messages or the phone. But face to face was a whole other story, one that Frank wasn’t sure he would ever be ready for. He’d had to shut Gerard down on multiple occasions, but every single time, Gee had been so lovely and understanding, never pushing Frank unless he knew he was comfortable, and Frank loved him so much for it.

Even when Gerard had asked Frank out, on a real date, and Frank felt a horrible stabbing in his chest on having to turn Gerard down, once again on multiple occasions, because he was scared of his overprotective father finding out and disapproving. His father had never been approving of Frank having friends and relationships were just a red area altogether; he believed nobody but family was to be trusted and Frank understood that, but sometimes his life got really lonely. Sometimes Frank would cry himself to sleep because he felt the ache of human contact; just a hug or a cuddle or even a handshake- he’d take anything he could get, he really wasn’t picky.

Frank checked to make sure his door was locked and as he went to push his hand into his panties, a loud sound startled him. His boner was all but forgotten about, his heart thumping hard from surprise and confusion. For a moment, he thought he’d been caught about to do something really bad, and got an irrational fear of Gerard somehow finding out about it if anyone else knew.

He startled upright onto his feet, his prior activities tossed out the window when there was a shar sound that Frank had become all too familiar with by now.

A gunshot.

Frank felt a terrible fear, feeling all his lust simmer away, replaced by an all-consuming terror.

“Papa?” Frank whispered into the air, quiet and unheard, even by himself.

Frank’s father had taught him the procedure he should follow if he was ever suspicious that something bad was happening. He had to hide in the secret panic room his father had built in to his bedroom, hidden in the back of his walk-in closet. It was a one-way system and the only way to get out was from the inside.

But for some reason, Frank was unable to hide. He just couldn’t. He knew it was probably really dumb because Frank wasn’t like his father. He wasn’t trained to be his successor because Frank hadn’t wanted this life when his father had offered it to him as a young teenager. His father had been respectful about Frank’s choice and let Frank lead his own life, ensuring to hurt anyone and everyone who stood in his son’s way of happiness.

Frank knew his father would do everything in his power to protect him and so Frank only felt it fitting to return the favour. If there were a possibility that his father could die today, Frank only wanted to lessen the odds. Maybe Frank could distract them, or hurt them enough so his father could get the upper hand.

Anything at all. He knew he couldn’t just sit and hide like a little baby, no matter how much he acted like one at times. He wanted to be a big boy. He wanted to be strong and prove himself to his father. He didn’t want to be helpless.

Frank, with a determined yet equally shaky stride, headed over to his underwear drawer before pulling out the pocket knife his father had hidden there for emergency situations. He knew this was so stupid. So, _so_ dumb, but he couldn’t stand around and wait for his father to die.

He took a deep, contemplative breath, before unlatching his door locks. He pulled the door open, tentative and trembling, peering out through a small gap to check his surroundings. His lips were pulled together tightly for fear of making even the slightest sound and alerting someone in the vicinity of his presence.

He trudged carefully and steadily down the stairs of the attic room before stopping to per around the wall into the hallway. Silence. It was all too quiet and Frank knew better than to let his guard down. His father had taught him that.

Once he deemed the coast as clear, Frank stumbled down the stairs, going extra slow so as not to make them creak under his weight.

Frank kept his ears open for any shifts in sound and he realised, the closer he got to the bottom landing, the more noises he heard. Voices. Men. Frank strained to hear- none of these voices sounded familiar at all but oh- Frank go closer and pressed himself against the wall beside the living room.

“Do your worst, Toro.” Papa. It was papa, Frank whimpered quietly.

“I’m sorry to say, Don wouldn’t be happy with that. He wishes to have you for himself so he can hurt you in ways I couldn’t even think up. He has quite the imagination, our boss.” This man that Frank assumed to be Toro, threatened.

Frank’s nostrils flared angrily, the dagger pulled up against his chest. Nobody will be hurting his papa, he thought. Not on his watch.

Frank dared to peer around the wall and he almost breathed a sigh of relief when he realised people’s backs were to him. There were a whole bunch of men in black suits that Frank had never ever seen before.

Oh no- they were surrounding his papa and his papa’s men. Frank was worried, what if this was it?

He shook the thought away. No, he absolutely could not think like this. _No buono_ , as his father would say.

He had to keep himself level-headed. This was no time for a freak out, as much as Frank wanted to do just that.

He had to think tactically. He needed to find a break or an opportunity. Just a small moment where he could intervene. Right now, the only thing he had going for him was the element of surprise; these men clearly thought they’d taken every man down. All except one.

He had to time this well if he wanted to get out alive, along with his father.

He watched quietly, instead, assessing the situation, just as his father had taught him. If he got out of this alive, he really hoped his father would be proud of him, more than anything. He knew he would get in trouble for disobeying his father and coming to investigate instead of hiding away in his panic room as his father had advised him to. But it was worth a shot.

“We’ve given you plenty of chances Iero. Plenty of time to cough up what you owe or-”

“Or what?” His father spat on the ground in front of Toro. “You know well as I do, Toro, that I am not in any position to be betraying your Don. What the fuck would I gain from that? The trade was not mine to steal and you _know_ I would have more to lose than gain if I even so much as tried to cross him.”

Toro clicked his tongue. “You know,” He started, leaning down to get to eye level with a kneeling Frank Sr, “I don’t know why but I don’t quite believe you.” And with that, Toro backhanded him so hard that his head snapped to the side, blood spurting from his mouth before, in a quick snake-like movement, Toro whipped out a gun and held it to Frank’s father’s head and Frank had no idea the word had even left his mouth before he even registered what was happening.

“No, papa.” He whimpered and it was quiet, but loud enough for Toro’s attention to be snapped from Frank’s father to Frank.

Frank’s eyes grew impossibly wide as the dagger slipped from his grip, his body now in the line of the intruders’ sights. All eyes were on him.

And for a slit moment, he prayed that this would be distraction enough for chaos to break loose, but instead, there was a silence. A scary silence as Frank Sr grew a look of severe anguish at the image of his son being exposed to these treacherous men.

“No, Franko.” He whispered, lips parted in sorrow because his hands were tied; both physically and metaphorically. He had been too surprised to see his son there to do anything at all. And once he’d gained enough footing to fight against his restrainers, they had already taken action to keep him rooted in place. Frank Sr’s men had the same looks of stupefaction at the sight of Frank and then shared looks of panic at the fact that something would happen to his son that he had spent years keeping out of his enemies’ eyes.

“Well, well, well. What have we here?” A man off to Toro’s side spoke, whistling obnoxiously as he eyed Frank hungrily. Frank felt a sick nausea crawl its way up his stomach at the way the blonde man with the bright blue eyes was staring at him like a piece of freshly grilled steak.

Frank’s knees drew together and he suddenly felt as though his skirt was too short and his oversized jumper was exposing a little too much shoulder and collarbone and maybe wearing bubble-gum pink lipstick today wasn’t the best decision in the world.

He felt so exposed and dirty in front of these hungry eyed men and he prayed to God, in that moment, that he had just done as he was told. His father was smart, what the heck was Frank thinking? He would have got himself out of this mess and he saw that fact as soon as he stared at his father’s disappointed face. Frank choked back tears at the expression. He didn’t want to be a disappointment. Never ever. All he wanted was to make his father proud and now he had ruined that because Frank was sure he was going to die. Or worse.

The creepy blonde man was coming closer and Frank’s heart dropped into his stomach because he no longer had the safety of the dagger’s hilt in his palm. It was lying on the ground somewhere but Frank was too afraid to take his doe-eyes off the predatory creatures swarming towards him.

Frank gulped as he stepped backward.

“Aren’t you just the prettiest damned thing I have seen all, hell, all week.” A different man muttered, but Frank couldn’t take his eyes off the blonde one.

“This one’s mine, Wentz. Back the fuck off.” The blonde one licked his lips and Frank’s eyes grew blurry with tears. Bad things were going to happen. He just knew it. And God, was he more terrified than he had ever been in his entire life.

“I-I’m not- I- have a-a b-boyfriend.” Frank somehow managed, quiet and timid and voice trembling like there was no tomorrow.

“It’s okay, baby. He doesn’t have to know.” Bryar chuckled wickedly and Frank almost fell to the ground and curled up in a ball to protect himself from the evil man. He wasn’t stupid; he knew what men like this one did to little boys like himself and he would choose death over that _any day_.

“Don’t you dare lay your filthy fucking fingers on my son or I swear to fucking God I will tear every limb from your body, one by one, Bryar. And I will bathe in the fucking bloodbath.” Frank Sr was seething, spit spilling down his chin, his face red with anger as he struggled against the men pinning him down.

“Son?” Toro’s eyes lit up at that and he turned to face Frank Sr, hand pulling out just as Bryar reached out to grab at Frank who was stuck rooted to the spot, frozen in time.

“No, Bob. I think Don would be happy to receive a little, early birthday present, don’t you?” Toro chuckled and Frank gulped, barely remembering to breathe, body sweating profusely and hands clammy as all hell.

Bryar pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. “Why does he get to have all the fun?”

Toro pistol whipped the back of Bryar’s head which flew forward before Bryar brought a hand up to rub at the sore spot. “Fuck, you asshole. What’d you do that for?”

“He’s our Don, show a little fucking respect. And this one is now his property.” Toro muttered and Frank had just started finding his footing through all this, stepping backwards and just as he turned to make a run for it, arms wrapped around his waist, easily pinning him against a broad chest. “Oh no you don’t.” Toro chuckled. “You’re coming with us, piccolo puttana.” Ray whispered into Frank’s ear and Frank cried out in despair. He knew enough Italian to know exactly what he had just been referred to as and it pained him because he was _not_ a whore. He wasn’t… was he?

Frank remembered how much skin he was exposing and suddenly he felt sick. This was his own fault, bad things were going to happen to him now, all because he was a little whore who couldn’t keep himself dressed modestly like a normal little boy.

“Put my fucking son down, you filthy bastard!” Frank Sr growled so loud the house practically shook with it. He was answered by another smack to his face, this time breaking his nose.

“Change of plan, Iero.” Toro spoke as Frank struggled against his hold, kicking and crying out to no avail. He was only restrained by more hand son his body, touching him in places that made him want to fall into a hole and never return to earth. Frank felt so sick and ashamed, tears now spilling down his cheeks.

“You have seven days to give us what we ask for, or your puttanella is ours to keep.” Toro reasoned and Frank Sr’s face scrunched up in utter despair.

“Fuck you! I told you I wasn’t fucking involved in the disappearance of your fucking stock, you bastard. Now let my son fucking go. You dare harm a single hair on my precious boy’s head and you will come to regret the fucking day you were born!” Frank’s father cried but Toro only laughed in his face, taking it as an empty threat.

Bryar clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Oh no, you selfish bastard. You were keeping such a fine little specimen in your home all these years and you keep her all for yourself? You’re the only filthy one here, old man.”

Frank wanted to scream at him, even go as far as _swear_. _I’m not a fucking girl_ he would say, but he decided it wasn’t so important in the grand scheme of things, considering he was about to get fucking kidnapped and God knew what else.

Toro shook his head. “Seven days.” He muttered as he snapped his fingers, giving his men the command to follow him out the door.

“Papa!” Frank cried out, screaming and crying, kicking at the groping hands. “Papa, I’m sorry!” Frank sobbed uncontrollably as he was pulled away.

“Franko! I promise I will come and find you! You tell me if anyone hurts you and I swear I will fucking make them suffer. Franko!” His voice became a distant shout until all Frank could hear was the footsteps of the strange men and the sounds of his own breathy sobs.

“Please! Please, let me go!” Frank begged, struggling helplessly as he was tossed into the back of one of several black Range Rovers.

“Shut your pretty little mouth before I put it to good use.” Bryar muttered, an evil smirk staining his sickly pale face and Frank’s trembling lips drew together suddenly, stifling gasping sobs and hiccups.

The lipstick was definitely a bad choice, he decided, eyes wide.

Frank never uttered another word the entire car ride. He was sat in the back, pressed between Toro and another stranger. Bryar was driving and Frank was grateful for that because he wasn’t so sure what Bryar would do to him if they were pressed up against one another in the backseat. Toro, at least, seemed to respect his Don’s _property_. Frank felt the tears again, now in full force, at the fact that he was no longer even a human being. He was now just someone’s property to be used and discarded as seen fit by their Don.

He wished he’d just listened.

They arrived at the destination after what seemed like hours, the entire time Frank willing himself not to have a panic attack and going through escape scenarios over and over again in his mind, coming up with every possibility he could think to conjure up.

Frank was manhandled out of the car, pushed onto the concrete, hands gripping his biceps tight enough to bruise, hurting Frank. He held back a sob at the burning pain, silently spilling tears as he was led into a huge house. A mansion, by the looks of it. Way bigger than his own. It looked like an old building- a property that could have been passed down from generations. And he was terrified of what lurked inside.

Frank felt the panic attack coming on as he drew nearer to the front doors of the house, and started putting up more of a fight.

“P-please. Please no- _no_ , I don’t wanna. Please don’t make me. I just wanna go home. I want my papa.” Frank hiccupped, voice breathy and choked from the gasping breaths he was having to take from the weight currently in his chest.

He felt a hand across his face in an instant and Frank recoiled from the sharp sting in his cheek. He cried out in pain and shock. That was sure to leave a nasty mark.

“Shut the fuck up, you whiny little bitch.” Someone growled and then, the voice that belonged to Toro was responding, slightly annoyed.

“Great, he was supposed to look all pretty for Don. Now you’ve ruined his face.” He tutted, but didn’t seem all that bothered, really, and all Frank could do was walk in stunned silence, his sobs stopped momentarily because he didn’t want to get hurt again. He tried so hard to keep himself from breaking down again. He didn’t want anything worse to happen to him. Maybe if he complied, they wouldn’t go so hard on him.

He knew he had no choice but to follow the men into the building if he wanted any chance of getting out alive. He had no doubt his father would do everything in his power to come and find him and Frank would wait for him. His papa would find him, he just knew it. Frank had faith.

As soon as Frank was pushed through the double doors, he was greeted by a boy, probably not much older than himself, looking timid and scared, eyes downcast as he bit down on his lip. Frank could tell he was trying very hard not to look at him. What was he so scared of?

“Ryan, where the fuck is Don?” Toro demanded and the boy, Ryan, finally blinked and looked up once he’d been addressed.

“He’s in the living room, Master Toro.” Ryan spoke clear and loud, his voice not even betraying him, and Frank’s heart tore in two because he started thinking about how long this boy must have been here for him to get used to being spoken to with such disrespect that he no longer trembled in front of his superiors. He must have been whipped into submission and the thought terrified Frank.

Without so much as a thank you, Toro and the other men started dragging Frank toward the main area of the house before pushing him through an archway into what seemed to be the living room.

“Ah, Don. You’ll never guess what we got you.” Toro grinned widely, as though he was a cat that had been on the hunt, bringing home a mouse to please his owner.

The Don looked through the mirror he was currently standing in front of, being measured for a new suit, and Frank’s eyes grew even wider than they already were, if that was even possible once his eyes landed on his face.

The Don seemed to have the same expression because he spun around fast enough to give himself whiplash.

“Frankie?”

“Gee?”

*************


	2. Chapter 2

A momentary silence had overtaken the room after the initial exchange in which Frank and Gerard stared at one another, disbelieving, and the rest of the men looked on in confusion as they tried to make sense of what was going on. "Frankie." Gerard repeated, his tone more affirmative once he'd raked his eyes over Frank's very real, very accessible body.

Gerard didn't know what was going on- and didn't really care to know at that moment in time. All he felt was the overwhelming urge to run up and wrap Frank up in his arms. To smooth his hands all over his body, make sure he was truly real, that he was _here_ and this wasn't some sort of cruel dream.

"Am- hold up- am I missing something, Don Way?" Bob questioned and Gerard simply held up his hand in a gesture of silence, eyes still locked on Frank's tear stained face.

Frank's heat dropped to his stomach.

Don Way.

Don.

Gee- his _Gee_ \- he was... Oh no.

Oh God.

Frank couldn't breathe all of a sudden. The man he had been talking to, who he had _fallen_ for, over the past seven months of his life was- he was using him. He was using him to get to his father.

Gerard was the _Don_ of one of the gangs his father worked against, and now his father was in trouble with him. And Frank was being tossed around like a pawn.

All those late-night phone calls, all those good morning texts and all the _I love you_ s, all for naught. None of it ever meant anything- Frank was just... He was nothing but a bargaining tool. An object.

Gerard was stepping off a small pedestal and moving closer and Frank's breath quickened, his lungs working harder than they ever had before.

He thought he knew Gerard, but now, standing before him knowing something- a _major_ part of his life that Gerard had kept hidden- he knew that he didn't really know Gerard at all.

"Get your hands off him." Gerard commanded and the tight grips on Frank's biceps that were keeping him pinned in place hesitantly pulled away.

Frank felt like he was going to fall back and hit the ground and he would have welcomed it, hoping he hit his head on the way down.

Except, before his trembling legs had a chance to give way beneath him, Gerard reached out and wrapped his arms around Frank's waist.

Frank gasped, fear clouding his entire brain and almost on instinct, he lashed out, hands pushing at Gerard.

"Don't- don't hurt me, _please_ , let me go. I want my papa." Frank whimpered, tears spilling from his wide, pleading eyes. Gerard furrowed his brows in a mixed expression of confusion and distress.

Gerard gripped Frank tighter, refusing to let go for even a second now that he had him. "Frank- Frankie, baby it's me. I wouldn't hurt you what are you-"

"Papa!" Frank cried out and clawed at Gerard's chest, growing hysterical as panic set deep in his gut. He had to get out of here. He had to run or he was going to get hurt.

Gerard blinked at Frank before turning to finally face his men once the fact that Frank was so _real_ and actually in his arms had set in. He drew his brows together, teeth bared as he spat at his men, "What have you done? How did you find him?"

"Don, what- you know Frank Iero's son?" Toro gasped and Gerard's lips drew apart in shock.

Frankie- _his Frankie-_ was the son of one of his greatest enemies- one of the most dangerous men he knew? He was part of the mafia life, and he never thought to even _mention_ that?

Gerard blinked down at Frank, his eyes growing dark. He knew he had no right to be even part-way annoyed with Frank because he would be a hypocrite; he himself had kept his life a secret from Frank, but for good reason. He never wanted to involve pure, innocent little Frank in such a dangerous world. Now he knew Frank had been involved in it all along and he was the son of his enemy. Gerard wasn't sure how to process this information.

"Is this true? Are you the son of Frank Iero?" Gerard interrogated, his voice level and deep as he looked deep into Frank's eyes, searching for the truth.

He got his answer when Frank dropped his eyes to the floor and gulped, tears continuously rolling as he nodded meekly, hesitantly. As though he himself was momentarily confused by Gerard's question.

Frank _was_ confused. How could Gerard not know who Frank was? Did this mean what they had shared wasn't a lie? Or was this all a show to earn back Frank's trust, only to double-cross him and use him to hurt his father? Gerard knew how much Frank adored his father; Frank would tell him often enough. And he knew how much Frank's father valued him back and that was dangerous information for someone as powerful as Gerard to be withholding.

"I wanna go home." Frank whispered, broken and so quiet that Gerard almost didn't catch it.

Gerard couldn't help the pang in his chest at Frank's voice and despite the fact he was the son of his sworn enemy, he held Frank tighter still.

"Why did you- why did you bring him here? You had specific instructions to return the money that Iero owed me, and if he refused then you were to-" Gerard cut himself off. He couldn't finish that sentence. Not with Frank in his arms, crying and hurting and looking so afraid of him. Fuck, _fuck_ this situation was so sticky. So fucked. He didn't know what to do and he noticed the looks his men were giving him at the way he was holding Frank and smoothing his fingers over Frank's back. He probably appeared so weak right now.

Gerard cleared his throat and pulled away from Frank but he didn't want to let go of him, so he let his fingers grip into the curves of Frank's waist, tight enough to make sure Frank wouldn't try to pull away and loose enough not to hurt.

"Yes, Don, I know what you instructed us to do but this- _this_ is even better. We have his _weakness_. I saw the opportunity and took it. We have the _son_ of Frank fuckin' Iero- a fact none of us even knew of until tonight, although..." Ray trailed off, knowing better than to question his Don.

"Although _what_ , Ray? Spit it out." Gerard commanded and Ray blinked at Gerard's hands that were slowly inching around Frank's waist again.

"I mean, I do not wish to overstep my boundaries, Don Way, but it seems the two of you have... met before?" Ray gulped out.

Gerard was silent for a moment, eerie and quiet, before he straightened up and removed his hands from Frank, knowing that Frank wouldn't be going anywhere. He wouldn't be stupid enough to try and escape, not in a crowded room full of dangerous and armed gangsters.

"Leave us." Gerard commanded with a wave of his hand, dark eyes still solely focused on Frank.

Bob laughed aloud at that and Gerard gave him a look. "Ah right, I see what's going on here." He snorted. "Just don't tire out the puttanella, Don. Leave a little for the rest of us. I like 'em to put up a bit of a fight, know what I'm saying?" He chuckled darkly, licking his lips as he raked his eyes over Frank, who whimpered quietly, cowering away and taking a step back from Gerard. Some of the men chuckled behind Bob, finding the concept of rape to be _amusing._

The Don, however, did not find the words amusing, not in the slightest. In fact, his vision was clouded by a sudden redness, hands fisted at his sides before he lunged forward and gripped Bryar by his shirt, pinning him up against the nearest wall before whipping out his gun and pressing it to Bob's temple.

"You watch your fucking mouth around me, Bryar, if you wish to live to serve another day." Gerard seethed. How dare he talk to Gerard that way. How _dare_ he talk about his Frankie that way.

Bob's eyes grew wide in shock, lips parted as he stuttered incoherently trying to come up with a response.

"I- _what_?" Bob frowned, lips curled as he glared at Gerard.

Gerard leaned close, his hot breath fanning Bryar's face. "You heard me."

"Do you see yourself right now?" Bob challenged. "All this for some- some fucking _whore_? All because you want her for yourself? Is that it? Is there no such thing as respect or gratitude these days, huh? We work our asses off for you and you treat us like fucking shit-"

Gerard drew back, planting Bob with a solid right hook and smirking at the satisfying crunch he heard beneath his fist.

"Fuck!" Bob groaned as he clutched at his bloody nose. "Fuck! What the fuck, man!"

"There's your fucking gratitude, you disrespectful little fuck. You'd do well to remember your place, Bryar, as long as you wish to keep your title in my home." Gerard's tone was so calm, so collected and almost verging on nonchalant as he fiddled with the buttons on his wrist. "Now get out of my face before I do something I won't regret."

Frank watched as Bob's nostrils flared at Gerard's behaviour, spit and blood spewing from the corners of his downturned mouth as he sucked in and drew out sharp breaths.

He looked as though he was going to say something- a bad move, Frank deemed but hey, he wasn't about to stop the blonde haired, blue-eyed, creep from getting a potential beat up. Frank secretly hoped it would happen just so Gerard's attention would be off him and he could try and figure out a way to get out of there while Gerard was distracted so he wouldn't get the same fate, or _worse_.

Frank was almost disappointed somewhat when Toro reached out and slapped a hand over Bob's shoulder in warning and shook his head, but Bob returned him with a glower and shrugged his hand off his shoulder, which only made Gerard's smirk widen.

"Are you deaf? I said _leave_." Gerard commanded again, more firmly.

Bob opened his mouth, as if to make some sort of retort, and Frank watched wide-eyed, heart hammering as he prepared for a fight to break out. This could be his chance.

It never came because suddenly, Toro grabbed a hold of Bob's ear and started dragging him out of the room as he muttered and cussed under his breath.

The doors closed behind the men with an echoing slam, Frank's eyes on them the entire time. There was his escape route but he had no way to access it as long as Gerard was with him in the room, watching him so intently. So close, yet so far.

"So," Gerard started, a good distance between the two, "your father is Frank Iero, huh?"

Frank blinked at him, eyes still wide and body trembling from fear. Gerard looked so intimidating with a gun hanging off his hip, his shoulders so broad and _big_. He was a looming figure, towering over a vulnerable Frank. His eyes were overcome with a darkness Frank could not seem to place. He seemed to be deep in thought, although his attention was fixed solely on Frank.

"Oh don't give me that look, Frankie dear." Gerard spoke with vehemence lacing his tone. God, he was so angry and Frank was so afraid. "He put you up to this, didn't he? He told you to fucking seduce me, he _made_ me want you, he _made_ you make me fall-" Gerard slapped a hand over his red face in exasperation in an attempt to calm himself down, "Fuck I should have- I'm..." Gerard trailed off, his voice growing louder as he bubbled with a visible anger. He seemed to be doing well to keep his distance but Frank thought it seemed as though he wanted to pounce on him, wrap his hands around his throat and squeeze until he was no longer breathing.

Frank shook his head desperately, confused. "Wha- n-no. I promise, I didn't _know_ , I didn't-" Frank managed meekly, so quiet and soft only to be broken off by a hand slamming against a table, loud and shattering the glassy tension in the air. Frank flinched and took a few stumbling steps backwards.

"Don't you fucking dare lie to me, Frank." Gerard growled, spinning around and giving a teary-eyed Frank the full extent of his death-glare. "I may have been stupid enough to let my guard down before, but now- _now_ your innocent little façade won't work on me, so cut the crap." Gerard was stalking towards Frank now, his vision clouded with angry tears. At least, he tried to convince himself the tears were out of anger. Gerard wasn't weak. He didn't _cry_ over people.

"P-please. Pease, I didn't know. Gee, I _promise-_ " Frank sobbed hysterically, hands out in surrender and some sort of pathetic form of defence as his tears stained the carpet and his cheeks, his eyes no doubt puffy and red.

"Don't- don't fucking call me that. It's _Don Way_ to you."

Frank gulped back his words, lips pushed together tightly as Gerard closed the gap between their bodies.

Frank stumbled backward on instinct, hitting the wall, and Gerard's palm slammed down beside his head against the wall, causing Frank to let out a quiet whimper, closing in on himself, eyes wide and pleading silently.

"You don't get to call me that. Not _ever_ again, you liar." Gerard breathed out.

Frank shook his head again. "I'm not a liar." He pleaded, desperate and terrified.

"You never loved me. It was all a fucking act."

Frank's face scrunched up into a frown. Now he was angry. Angry and upset. How dare Gerard say that to him? How dare he when _he_ was the one lying to Frank this whole time. _He_ was the one who never loved Frank.

"I'm not a liar." Frank repeated, a little more firmly, although his voice still shook from nerves.

Gerard sneered, slamming his hand down again and smirking darkly when Frank flinched, his little heart running a mile a minute like a little rabbit.

"If you're not a liar, then look me in the eyes and tell me you love me." Gerard muttered, his voice so low and dangerous that Frank felt he could have dropped to his knees from the way it rippled through his every nerve ending, lighting him on fire from the inside out.

It was there, the words were on the tip of Frank's tongue, but he couldn't bring himself to say them. It was as though if Gerard knew how he truly felt, even now under all the fear he felt for his life, then he would have some sort of hold over him. He would use Frank's feelings for him against Frank. Frank would, totally and irrevocably, belong to Gerard.

Frank didn't want to be the first one to make the move. He didn't want Gerard to know, not before he knew himself whether everything he and Gerard had been was a lie. He needed confirmation that Gerard had been faking it. He needed to hear it from the gangster's lips.

Frank's heart was hammering wildly and he licked at his dry lips before mumbling out a breathy, "you first."

Gerard blinked at Frank in momentary surprise, before they glazed over and his chest was moving at a slightly more rapid pace. Frank grew an incredible sense of anxiety at Gerard's reaction, assuming he had stepped out of line in commanding someone so powerful.

Frank didn't really know what he was expecting but from the palpable tension in the air, it was what he had been secretly hoping for when Gerard crashed his lips against Frank's, hard and hot.

Frank couldn't _breathe_. He had been waiting for this moment since he'd started talking to Gerard; for the moment he could finally have his hands on Gerard's body, a fact he took advantage of by grasping Gerard wherever his hands first touched, smoothing his palms all over him, pulling him close and basking in the contact.

Gerard seemed to have the same idea and wasted no time in letting his calloused fingers take a grope of Frank's exposed thighs, making Frank gasp into his mouth so Gerard could slip his tongue in, wet and heady and making the most sinful little sounds slip from between Frank's lips.

But the soft, breathy little moans were nothing compared to the sound he made when Gerard's fingers trailed up his skirt, getting a hold of his pert little ass over his lace panties.

Gerard groaned and deepened the kiss, pushing himself up against Frank.

" _Oh, jeez_." Frank flushed, completely taken aback and flustered by how hard Gerard was against his hip and Gerard chuckled at him, bemused. Suddenly Frank didn't feel so ashamed that his boy-parts were straining against his panties from how embarrassingly turned on he was.

Frank wasn't sure how to behave right now; was he supposed to act as though what had happened hadn't occurred? He felt a little awkward, but he was so turned on that he could barely think past much of anything. And maybe the point of this was not to think too much. Gerard's fingers teased the hem of Frank's panties and, _Oh God, yeah, shut up brain_ , Frank mentally scolded himself as he raised a knee and wrapped his leg around the back of Gerard's thighs, pulling him close.

Frank panted breathily as he rolled his hips up against Gerard's.

"Fuck, baby boy." Gerard moaned as he pinned Frank against the wall with his hips. "I'm the only one doing the initiating around here. Got it?" He warned with a low growl, lips pressed to Frank's jaw.

Frank nodded eagerly, heart lurching at the thought of Gerard dominating him. _Owning him._ Making Frank his.

" _Yes._ " Frank gasped as he nodded his head vigorously. Gerard nibbled down on Frank's jaw, rolling against Frank once, giving him the sweet friction he so desperately craved, before pinning him in place again, making Frank whimper in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't quite catch that. Yes what?" Gerard bit down on Frank's earlobe, a little harder than was probably necessary and Frank squeaked.

" _Yes... yes daddy_." Frank whispered abashedly and somewhat instinctually, his face burning up impossibly hot and his hands clammy from nerves. This was actually happening _in real life_ he realised, the situation hitting him so suddenly.

Gerard was here. He was here and he was holding him, touching him, _kissing him and oh boy,_ now he was rubbing up against Frank, his fingers slipping around and taking a hold of Frank's erection over his panties.

Frank's eyes widened, lips taut as he sucked in a sharp breath. He couldn't say anything, _do_ anything, not for a long, drawn out moment as Gerard simply held him and looked into his eyes, asking if this was okay.

Frank stared right back, unable to find his voice. This all felt so new and exhilarating. New, yet not unfamiliar. It felt... good. More than good. It felt right. And Frank was more than okay with this.

He reached up with fingers trembling from a mixture of excitement and nerves, cupping Gerard's face with his palm. He was so goddamn nervous but he wanted this. He wanted Gerard, despite what he had just learned, so with a deep breath and a sharp smile, Frank nodded his consent, knowing that he was really signing himself up for so much more than what Gerard currently had planned.

He never really wanted in with his father's way of life but, he knew no matter what he did, he could never escape it. He was born into it and no matter how far he ran, no matter where he went, he knew it would loom over him like a constant, black cloud. He would always be in danger. He would always be looking over his shoulder and that was why his father had kept him locked away from the world. But Frank knew that he couldn't spend the rest of his life like that, even if it was for his own protection. He knew his father meant well, but it was exhausting and depressing and frank never wanted to be alone for the rest of his life just because of the world he had been born into. He didn't want to have to pay for his father for the rest of his life.

Gerard was part of this life he never wanted, but could never escape, and Frank had long since accepted the fact he could never escape it. Maybe this was better, maybe this was somehow meant to be. Maybe this was... perfect. Just what Frank needed. Just what _Gerard_ needed. What they both needed.

Frank understood Gerard and what he did and Gerard could protect him from all the bad people; that is, if Gerard was serious about him. If he had meant every word. And Frank was sure Gerard was about to prove that with the way he was letting his lips wander over the warm skin of his neck, teeth grazing over his pulsating jugular and tongue darting over the salty skin as he worked the heel of his hand between Frank's shuddering legs.

Frank wasn't going to protest, not at all. Not when he had been wanting this for so long. Not when he had been craving the touch of another for so long. More specifically, Gerard's touch. It felt like an addiction. The more Gerard touched him and kissed him, the more Frank craved; to be closer, to be _so much closer_.

"You know what I really want to do with you, baby?" Gerard muttered against Frank's collarbone as he worked at making a small hickey with teeth and his soft lips.

"Hm?" Frank managed, eyes half-lidded as he let Gerard do whatever he wanted to his body with his hands.

"I wanna push you over that table." Gerard gestured at the mahogany dining table behind them with a nod of his head. "And then baby," Gerard murmured, "I wanna pull your little panties down so they bunch up around your knees," Gerard's eyes were dark and in a flash movement, he had Frank's pants pulled down to rest around his knees, "and push your little skirt up over your hips so I can get to that little ass of yours." Gerard slipped his hands up beneath Frank's skirt to take a hold of his bare ass in both palms. Frank gasped in surprise, his chest moving rapidly with each panting breath, pleading with his eyes.

"A-and then?" Frank gulped, black hair falling over his face, obscuring the right side.

Gerard smirked, releasing Frank's ass with one hand and smoothing Frank's hair back behind his ear so he could take a good look at his rosy cheeks as they turned darker with each word.

Still smirking, Gerard smoothed his thumb over Frank's pouty and parted lower lip, so soft and supple beneath his fingers. He felt the urge to bite down but instead, he let two fingers slip slow and teasing into Frank's mouth, watching as Frank's eyes grew a little wide in surprise, their eyes connected all the while. Frank felt so dirty, so _intimate_ from the simple action, his mind going to filthy places- places he was sure Gerard had in mind too.

"Suck." Gerard commanded, his voice a low, rumbly whisper and Frank immediately wrapped his lips around the digits without another thought, letting his tongue taste and suck, his cheeks hollowing out ad he closed his eyes and started to really get into it.

Gerard watched in awe as he went to pull his fingers out but Frank grasped his wrist tightly and holding him in place, flickering his eyelids open as he watched Gerard with a show of determination and moaned softly around Gerard's fingers when Gerard softly knead his fingers against Frank's soft ass.

"Fuck, you're so perfect. So good. Such a good little boy." Gerard groaned quietly as his knuckles hit Frank's lip, and Frank held back a giddy giggle at Gerard's pulsating hard-on pressed against his thigh. He grinned around Gerard's fingers, rubbing his thigh up against Gerard and watching as Gerard's fought hard to keep quiet.

"Enough teasing baby, no more." Gerard's voice was raspy as he removed his fingers from Frank's lips, watching the string of saliva that stained his lower one, still parted and so ready for him. But not yet, not now. That wasn't what Gerard had in mind.

Frank let out a soft whimper. _So eager to please_ Gerard mused.

"Don't you wanna hear what would happen next?" Gerard replaced his hand on Frank's ass, still kneading softly with the other and slowly pulling the plump skin apart. Frank let out a shuddery gasp.

"Y-yeah. Yes daddy. Please." Frank murmured when Gerard raised a brow in question.

"Then baby, I'd open you up. Your perfect little ass would be on show for me. All for me. _Only_ for me. And you, my little _sottomesso_ , would let me do whatever I pleased. You'd stay there, so good and so obedient. And then, baby boy, I'd fuck you. I'd fuck you hard, and quick, leave my marks on your body, a little reminder not to fuck with me."

Frank's heart dropped into his stomach as Gerard slipped a finger inside him and pulled him up against his body at the same time. Frank was panting loud and quick as his fingers pressed tightly into Gerard's biceps. He was confused. What was Gerard saying?

Gerard's eyes were dark, full of mischief and amusement. "Oh, you didn't think I forgot about last night, did you, _il mio piccolo dolce pisello_?" Frank blushed at the way Gerard sounded speaking Italian. He always secretly loved it when Gerard did that but would never admit to it. And he was positive Gerard felt just how _much_ he loved it pressed all hard and _oh so obvious_ up against his navel.

"Mmh. I'd wrap my fingers around your pretty cock." Gerard ground against Frank's thigh, moaning breathily as he softly rubbed his thumb over the head of Frank's dick around the slit, teasing the sensitive skin. "So pretty, baby." Gerard whispered his praise into Frank's ear as he rubbed Frank soft and slow, at first.

Frank gasped aloud when Gerard wrapped his fingers around the length and squeezed before using sliding his hand along, a little rougher, getting Frank really going. He was a moaning and throbbing mess in Gerard's palm, his hips stuttering as Gerard fingered him at the same time, moving his finger in time of the pace Gerard had on Frank's dick.

Frank was a writhing mess as Gerard whispered soft and sweet into his ear, praising him, making him feel so special. Then Frank's soft, breathy moans grew into choked gasps as Gerard added another finger, gliding his fingers in and out, feeling Frank's muscles clench around him when he found his sweet spot.

Gerard grinned widely, his sweet talk quickly turning dirty. " _My puttanella_." He gnarled. " _My little whore. Daddy's little whore. Mine._ " Gerard muttered as he stroked Frank until he was close, so close. "Right?"

Gerard stopped his movements suddenly when Frank continued moaning and writhing and panting as he thrust his hips in time with Gerard's fingers. "Yours, daddy. _All yours._ " Frank whined desperately, making strangled little sounds as he jutted into Gerard's tight fist. He had been so close. _So close._ Gerard was being cruel to him.

"Good." Gerard grinned, satisfied, before removing his hands from Frank's body.

"I- what?" Frank mumbled in a daze when Gerard grabbed a hold of Frank's panties, tugging them down.

"Off, baby." Gerard commanded and Frank complied, kicking them off, hoping Gerard would just touch him again in those perfect little spots that made him want to scream at the top of his lungs.

Gerard grinned devilishly and Frank wasn't so sure what that meant but he was sure he wasn't going to like this.

Frank heard a tearing sound and glanced down with wide eyes to see that Gerard had just destroyed his favourite pair. He made a small sound in the back of his throat before flicking his gaze up, eyes wide and questioning.

Gerard said nothing, he simply grinned wider and grasped Frank's hips, before spinning him around and pressing his body up against Frank, pinning him to the wall.

Frank opened his mouth to question, but Gerard took a hold of his wrists in a tight grip with one hand. "Stay." Gerard ordered and Frank, once again, obeyed without question, keeping his wrists close together as Gerard wrapped the chaffing material around them. It was a little uncomfortable and Frank tested out the strength by pushing against the restraint. He wanted to say something but he was positive this was part of the punishment Gerard had planned for him for the night before, and he didn't want to make things worse for himself. Instead, he stayed sullen and pouting, letting out a huff of annoyance as Gerard turned him back around.

Gerard looked at Frank, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes as he smirked crookedly at a pouty Frank.

"Oh baby." Gerard sighed as he cupped Frank's face in his hand, rubbing the bad of his thumb over Frank's jutting out lower lip. "Don't get all pouty with me. You brought this on yourself." Gerard reminded him and Frank furrowed his brows, looking up at Gerard through his lashes.

Gerard chuckled, bemused and pressed a soft kiss to Frank's cheek. "Adorable." He muttered and that only served to make Frank more annoyed. Frank made a small sound and looked away from Gerard as he struggled against his restraints, which only made Gerard giggle at him.

"Now, where were we, baby? Ah yeah, I remember." Gerard grinned darkly, his eyes hooded over as he unzipped his black jeans and slipped a hand down into his boxers, watching Frank's reaction the whole while. "Fuck." Gerard muttered as he took himself into his fist and stroked, smirking at Frank's wide, pleading eyes and the painful arousal under his skirt.

"I- Gee. No. No, not fair, _please_ , I-"

"I'd fuck you hard and fast, _Oh God_ ," Gerard moaned but Frank was almost positive he was putting on a show for him. There was no way his own fist felt better than anything frank could give him.

" _Please_." Frank whimpered as he watched Gerard stroke himself, head tossed back and sweat glistening on his forehead. Maybe he was putting on a show, but Frank couldn't deny how hot this was and the fact he was now leaking, staining his favourite skirt with pre-come which only made him more frustrated.

"Fuck, baby," Gerard gasped as he leaned out with his free hand to grasp Frank's hip tightly, stroking himself faster as he leaned his forehead against a whimpering Frank's.

"Please, touch me. Daddy, it _hurts. Please_." Frank whined, tears blurring his vision. He was so turned on and Gerard was making it so much worse. He couldn't touch himself and Gerard wouldn't touch him.

"I'd come deep inside you." Gerard's vice was strained as he neared his climax, doing everything he could to help him along. "So hard and- and – oh _fuck_ \- so much. So- much- ah, Frankie." Gerard gasped. "Frankie, _Frankie_ fuck."

" _Daddy_." Frank moaned, trying to rub himself up against Gerard, but Gerard kept him pinned down with one hand so he was unable to move.

"I'd stroke you until- until you were close. Fuck, baby." Gerard was slowing down now. He had neared his climax and it took every sense of willpower inside him to still his movements. "But I wouldn't let you come." Gerard gasped over Frank's face, hot breath burning Frank's already red cheeks.

"W-why?" Frank whimpered. " _Please daddy. Make me come. Please make me come_. _Oh, please_." Frank cried as he tossed his head back, eyes squeezed shut. He wanted to come so bad, he couldn't think about anything else apart from how much he needed to just _release_. He wanted to feel good.

Gerard almost broke then. Fuck, he was begging and he felt the urge to just drop to his knees and suck him off 'til he came inside his throat, hear all the sweet little noises his Frankie would make.

"You've been a naughty boy, baby." Gerard's voice was raspy and broken. "And naughty boys have to get punished." Gerard grinned darkly.

Frank made a soft, whimpering sound and pouted his lips again but Gerard leaned down and took a hold of his lower lip between his teeth, nibbling and suckling at it.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful." Gerard groaned before kissing Frank, unable to resist the temptation that were Frank Iero's lips. Their mouths were a mess of heat from the sparks flying between their bodies. "You will be punished dolcezza, that is not to be disputed," Gerard pulled away and took a moment to breathe, "but for right now miele... For right now, baby, I wanna taste you, and I wanna hear you scream. You gonna scream for me, baby boy?" Gerard muttered as he slipped his hands up Frank's jumper and kissed along his exposed belly, kneeling down on the floor as he looked up at a giggling Frank muttering how 'it tickled'.

Frank stopped and nodded vigorously, throat suddenly dry at the image of Gerard, the current image that had been the subject of many a fantasy in Frank's mind.

Gerard's hands were unzipping Frank's skirt and Frank watched as the soft material fell to bunch around his ankles on the ground.

"Oh." Frank gulped as Gerard stared at him through wide eyes before trailing his eyes down Frank's body, hands slipping up under his jumper. Frank closed his eyes, unable to keep staring, feeling a hot tension in the air, so hot he felt he'd burn up in the infernos that were Gerard's eyes if he stared for any longer.

Gerard grinned as he stared at Frank's hip tattoos, an image of two swallows facing one another, mid-flight. Gerard loved his tattoos. He knew Frank wanted more and he was most definitely not opposed to the idea.

"Wanted to do this since I set my eyes on your sexy little body." Gerard muttered before pressing soft kisses to Frank's hip bones.

"Whoa." Frank writhed, giggling giddily when Gerard suckled at the soft skin, humming under his breath.

"Oh, oh okay- _ah_ - _whoa._ " Frank gasped, toes curling in his converse as Gerard nibbled down. Frank tossed his head back against the wall, eyes half-closed as he tried hard not to think about how good this felt because he wanted to touch himself so badly but his wrists were bound and he couldn't do anything so he stood, frustrated from Gerard's teasing, but so incredibly turned on.

"Mmh." Gerard made a sound of approval at the gasping, choked moans that frank was letting out- sounds Frank hadn't even realised he was making because he was so caught up in Gerard's lips and hands and where they were moving to.

Gerard nuzzled the fold of Frank's hip and thigh, smiling at the desperate little whines Frank was making as he took a deep breath in, taking in Frank's musky scent of sex.

" _Dio, tu odore così bene_." Gerard muttered under his breath as he gripped a hold of Frank's hips, tight enough to bruise. Frank was pulsating now, throbbing between their bodies because _holy crap Gerard's mouth was just perfect and the way he spoke Italian was such a major turn on and Oh God now his lips were so close to his dick._

Frank let out a squeak when Gerard grinned and darted his tongue out, lapping at Frank's slit.

"Mmff- oh my _God_." Frank murmured unintelligibly.

" _Dio, così delizioso_." Gerard groaned before he wrapped his lips around Frank's tip and sucked, lapping his tongue around it, tasting Frank as though he was the tastiest little popsicle in the entire world. 

"Mmh," Gerard moaned before wrapping a fist around the base and pumping softly as he parted his lips and licked the underside of Frank's cock, eyes wide and lips quirked at the corners, cheeks taut and plump from a sly grin, " _così bella e rosa_." Gerard grinned before diving back in and wrapping his lips around Frank, taking his plump, red dick into his mouth as far as it would go, sucking and tonguing at it as he hollowed out his cheeks.

"Ah, _daddy. Gee. Ah- God_." Frank cried out, squirming and writhing, annoyed that he couldn't let his hands wander and slip into Gerard's hear, just take a hold to keep him steady. His knees were trembling like crazy, he could barely keep himself steady and was glad for Gerard's hand on his hip holding him upright, the hand that was slipping down to grasp Frank's thigh so hard, Frank could see the bruises forming underneath them.

Frank couldn't help himself from just pushing his hips up into Gerard's mouth, like a knee-jerk reaction, when Gerard started speeding up. He was so sure he was going to come pretty damn soon, as long as Gerard kept doing those perfect things with his mouth and his hand and _Oh God_.

Gerard stopped suddenly and looked up at frank, a warning look, and Frank blushed deeply, smiling sheepishly at Gerard, an apologetic look in his eyes.

Gerard raised a brow and Frank turned away, lips pressed tightly together as he pushed back against the wall and closed his eyes. Gerard took that as an apology and started going again, slow at first, teasing Frank, and the speeding up. 

"Oh God, oh _GodohGodohGod_." Frank muttered uncontrollably. "So good, so good, so _good, please please, so close. Daddy, more. So close. Gee. Gee_!" Frank sobbed as he struggled against his restraints again and Gerard just kept going, so quick and expert and oh man, how did he know exactly what to do to make Frank feel so good.

"God, I love you. Love you- so much. So much, Gee, daddy, _daddy_." Frank cried out as Gerard removed his hand and swallowed Frank down as far as he could go, his throat muscles clenching around Frank as he swallowed and that was when Frank tossed his head back, eyes rolled into the back of his head as he spilled into Gerard's mouth, unable to hold back any longer. Gerard rode him through it, sucking Frank until he was done. It felt like the longest moment of Frank's life. So good, so _perfect_ and when it finally ended, Gerard shaving sucked Frank dry, he collapsed back against the wall, slack and spent and a little disappointed that it had ended at all. He never wanted it to end.

Gerard seemed to get the memo because he kept going, sucking and licking and humming and oh _God_ Frank couldn't take it, it was all so overwhelming. Everything was so sensitive and Gerard just wouldn't stop and it felt so good, so overwhelmingly good that Frank couldn't take it, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Gee, _too much_." Frank gasped through gritted teeth, but Gerard wouldn't stop, he just wouldn't _stop_ and _oh boy._ "Please, _please, daddy, hurts._ " Frank whimpered and Gerard looked up at Frank's teary eyed gaze, his eyes grinning mischievously as he slowly, torturously slowly, started pulling away and Frank hissed when Gerard cheekily grazed his teeth over the sensitive tip before pulling away and wiping away the white, sticky mess Frank had made that was dripping down Gerard's chin.

Frank let out a groan of relief, sweating and hot against the wall, thighs sticking together as he closed his trembling legs. Frank took a moment to steady his breathing, eyes closed, and when he reopened them, Gerard was staring at him, still kneeling on the floor, head cocked to the left slightly and a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Frank blushed bright crimson when he realised he was completely naked and vulnerable and Gerard was just _staring_ at him and he couldn't even use his hands to cover himself up because they were still tied behind his back. Frank crossed his legs over, a frail attempt to cover his dignity and Gerard just chuckled at him and shook his head.

"Don't- stop looking!" Frank huffed, red cheeks puffed out as he blew his fringe out of his eyes.Gerard only chuckled more and Frank furrowed his brows in annoyance, turning away as Gerard rested his forehead against Frank's exposed hip, hands slipping up under Frank's jumper and grabbing his soft, plump little waist.

"Beautiful boy." Gerard smiled and nibbled down on Frank's hipbone before pressing a soft, damp kiss to the bruise he'd formed earlier.

Frank gulped as Gerard grabbed his skirt and pulled it up, slow and soft, fingers grazing over Frank's baby-soft legs. He pressed soft kisses up Frank's thighs as he went, grinning stupidly as he muttered soft praises. "You have the most exquisite legs I have ever seen, Frankie." Gerard murmured and Frank blushed so deeply, taken aback and suddenly feeling very shy as he pressed his knees together.

"Urm... Thanks?" He cleared his thick throat, his voice heavy in the silence of the room.

Gerard laughed heartily before leaning in and pressing soft kisses and suckling at the thick skin of Frank's thighs. "So pretty. Such a pretty boy, and you're all mine." Gerard sighed dreamily as he slipped the skirt over Frank's hips and zipped it back up before smoothing down the creases and folds.

Gerard pushed himself up onto his feet and rested his hands on Frank's hips, smiling down at him with a twinkle in his eye. "You totally said it first." Gerard grinned cheekily, arms wrapping around Frank's waist and resting on his bound wrists behind his back. "I made you say it first." He said smugly, forehead resting against Frank's.

"Hm?" Frank murmured, still stuck in his post-sex haze.

Gerard grinned again, unable to keep the smile off his face, as he smoothed Frank's hair back behind his ear and pressed a kiss to his forehead, and the the tip of his nose, and then his chin and then the corner of his lips as he whispered, "I love you too, Frankie," before finally pressing their lips together, his fingers pressed under Frank's chin to tilt the smaller boy's head up so their lips could meet at the perfect angle.

Frank couldn't help the grin that grew on his own lips as Gerard worked at untying his wrists behind his back, their lips still connected and the kiss deepening.

Frank groaned into Gerard's mouth when Gerard dropped his torn up panties to the floor and moaned in relief when he could finally, _finally_ , run his fingers through Gerard's black strands, their teeth colliding as the two laughed into each other's mouths in a giddy haze.

Gerard pressed Frank close as they kissed for what seemed like an eternity and Frank realised Gerard was still aroused.

He giggled giddily as he let his hands slip down Gerard's stomach, stepping up on his tiptoes as he kissed Gerard's nose to momentarily distract him as he let his hands slip down into Gerard boxers and grasped his length in his hands, feeling Gerard shudder against him in pleasant surprise.

Frank giggled when Gerard let out a soft moan as he let his fingers just smooth over Gerard, feeling every ridge and vein, soft beneath his fingertips.

"Mmh, baby." Gerard groaned, eyes closed as Frank quietened him with a kiss.

"Oh... wow, you're so big." Frank gasped into Gerard's mouth and Gerard laughed, a broken sound, but it turned into a guttural moan when Frank rubbed his thumb over Gerard's tip, in merciless, unrelenting circles, pressing harder as his other hand worked at a smooth pace over Gerard's dick.

"I've never done this before." Frank murmured into Gerard's mouth before kissing him again, unsure of himself as he did what he thought Gerard would like.

"You're doing so good, s-oh, _fuck, baby_." Gerard groaned aloud and presses his lips together, cheeks flushed as Frank slipped a hand further into his boxers to rub his fingers over the sensitive skin of his balls as he stroked him with his other hand.

Gerard jerked his hips into Frank's hand, moaning uncontrollably and praising Frank as he finally released into Frank's fist, making a hot, sticky mess in his pants. Frank rubbed him through it and gasped at how much was coming out, eyes wide.

He basked in the noises Gerard was making and he loved the way Gerard was using his fist, pushing into it. He felt a warmth in his stomach, a tightening feeling at the thought of Gerard making love to him. The thought of Gerard tossing him over the table and just using him.

The thought would have turned him on has he not been spent from the best (and only) blowjob he'd ever received.

Gerard panted as he came down from his high and Frank grimaced as he slipped his hands out from inside Gerard's pants, holding them out in front of his face, unsure of what to do with the mess.

"I- I don't..." Frank blinked, nibbling down on his lower lip and cheeks flushed pink at the dangerous look in Gerard's eyes.

Gerard grasped Frank's wrists and made Frank wipe them over his jumper, staining the material with Gerard's... sticky stuff. Frank scrunched his nose up and made a sound of disgust.

"No! Gee, that's so dirty. You ruined my jumper. And you made me ruin my skirt too." Frank pouted, his wrists still in Gerard's hold. " _And_ you ruined my favourite panties." He muttered sullenly, staring longingly at the torn material on the ground.

Gerard pulled Frank close by his wrists so their chests touched and quickly wrapped his arms around Frank's waist. "So? I'll get you some more. Even better than those ones. And maybe we can get a real tie while we're at it so I don't have to keep destroying your pretty underwear. Ooh, maybe some cuffs. Silk?" Gerard winced as he smoothed his fingers over Frank's red wrists. "I'm sorry, baby. Next time I'll be a little more careful." Gerard gripped Frank's face between his palms before pressing a slow, soft, closed-mouth kiss to Frank's lips.

Frank held back a grimace as Gerard smoothed his fingers over the sore skin and smiled wide, in a dreamy haze. "Next time?" He giggled, his heart lurching.

Gerard rubbed the tip of his nose over Frank's pronounced smile lines. "Yeah, you think I'm about to let you go now I got you all to myself?" Gerard grinned as he tickled Frank's stomach mercilessly.

Frank keeled over instantly, arms crossed over his stomach to defend himself from Gerard's relentless fingers. "Okay, _okay stop. Stop it, please, I'm ticklish_!" Frank giggled, growing hot and flustered as Gerard continued attacking him.

"Say the magic word." Gerard laughed evilly.

" _Please_!" Frank cried out.

"Please what?" Gerard shook his head. "Frankie." He raised his brows.

"Please, daddy! Daddy! Stop!" Frank was crying now, tears spilling down is cheeks as he laughed uncontrollably.

Gerard finally released Frank and barely gave him time to breathe before he was wrapping his arms around Frank and hauling him over his shoulder.

"Whoa! Gee, what- what are you doing? Gee!" Frank's eyes widened as panic set in when Gerard started walking out of the room, his hand splayed over Frank's ass right after he slapped it playfully.

"Gee! I'm not wearing underwear! Gee, put me down, someone will see!" Frank whispered harshly, cheeks burning red. Gerard slapped his ass again, a little harsher this time and Frank stopped struggling, pulling his skirt down as far as it would go- just about covering up to mid-thigh.

"Telling me what to do now, baby? You wanna add on to your impending punishment, huh?" Gerard stroked his thumb over Frank's ass.

"But," Frank sighed frustrated, he really didn't want anyone to see his bare ass and he was sure Gerard wouldn't like that either... Unless he did the sick buttface, "Daddy, I-"Gerard slapped his ass again, harsher still, and Frank let out a soft whimper and shut his mouth, not wanting to know how much harder Gerard would go if he carried on protesting so he spewed in anxiety and frustration as Gerard walked them up the stairs, hoping to God that nobody would come wandering down the stairs or something. Especially not the creepy blue-eyed, blonde-haired guy that had brought him, no, _dragged_ him here.

"Oh, hey Ryan." Gerard whistled casually as they passed a stunned Ryan on the landing. Frank could hear the smugness in his tone as he purposefully pushed his hand up so more of Frank's thigh was exposed, knowing how uncomfortable that made Frank.

"Gee-" Frank started and Gerard cleared his throat before coughing loudly.

"That's Don Way to you. You want me to teach you another lesson, Iero?" Gerard growled playfully as he slapped Frank's ass again, the hardest yet, and Frank squealed, his ass sore now and probably red as hell.

They passed the one called Toro, who looked slightly bemused and Frank's face grew hot and flustered, hands clammy and eyes darting around trying to avoid the curly-haired man's scrutinising gaze.

Gerard pushed through into a bedroom near the end of the hall as he called out, "Hey Toro. Wait out here, I need to speak with you." Then, he muttered under his breath so only he and Frank could hear, "As for you, mister..." He trailed off as he walked Frank into the room and dropped him down onto a soft mattress, Frank flopping against the sheets and getting all tangled up as Gerard looked down at him, standing with his knees pressed in between Frank's spread legs, eyes raking over Frank's body as he leaned over the smaller boy, hands pressed into the mattress either side of Frank's waist. "You're staying right here. I'll be back." Gerard licked his lips before leaning down and pressing a slow, deep kiss against Frank's lips, stopping himself before it went any further than tongue.

"Stay." He breathed before straightening up and walking out the door, closing it behind him.

Frank sighed deeply and fell back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He let his thoughts wander, smiling deeply at the thought of being with Gerard, his _boyfriend_. They could be together now. They could...Frank's eyes widened when he realised something. The reason he was here in the first place. His father.

He sat upright in a quick movement, almost giving himself a head rush. His papa was in danger. He had to convince Gerard not to hurt him. He hoped Gerard wouldn't hurt him, at least. He had to convince Gerard his father was innocent. There was no way in hell his father was lying about anything; Frank trusted his father and if he said he was telling the truth, then he was telling the truth. His father may have been a gangster, but he as one of the most honest men he knew. His father had never been so good with telling lies. You'd think someone like him would be an expert in things like deceit. Frank knew when his father was lying. That hadn't been lying. He knew it.

Seven days, Toro had said, although now that it turns out he worked for Gerard, he wasn't sure if his stay was going to be extended... Or maybe Gerard was planning something.

What if... What if Frank couldn't really trust Gerard? What if Frank was still a pawn and he was just really, _really_ good at deception? At manipulation?

Frank's smile fell as he took in a deep breath. What if Gerard was using him? What if Gerard was trying to convince Frank he loved him just so Frank would choose to stay here and break his father's heart? What if- what if he had something horrible in mind for Frank? What if he was planning on tossing Frank aside once he had taken what he wanted, what he needed and-

The door flew open and Gerard was walking back into the room, Toro following close behind, and Ryan behind them both, looking so small and timid in comparison even though he matched their heights.

"Frank." Gerard started, hands clasped behind his back as he looked between all the boys. "This is Ray. He'll be looking out for you when i'm not around. Think of him as... your bodyguard. He's my most trusted, right-hand man." 

Frank blinked at him, heart thumping. Gerard was going to trust his _kidnapper_ with Frank? What the hell?

"And this is Ryan. If you need anything, you tell Ryan. He's your personal little hand-maiden." Gerard grinned and Frank blinked at the young boy who smiled weakly at Frank.

Frank shook his head, lips parted. "I- no I don't... I can't. I don't need a- a _hand-maiden_. What is this, the seventeen-hundreds?"

Ryan looked a little hurt by the comment so Frank added a quick. "No offence, erh, Ryan. I'm sorry, I just... This makes me a little... Uncomfortable. I'm just fine looking after myself."

"Frankie." Gerard started and Frank cut in, heart still pounding.

"May I speak with you, please, um, Don Way?" Frank murmured, eyes cast down in his lap.

"Sure." Gerard nodded and Frank looked up, noticing their expectant gazes before clearing his throat. "I- alone... Please?" He whispered and Gerard gestured at the two to leave the room, watching as Ryan closed the door behind himself. When they were gone, Gerard rushed to Frank, kneeling down between Frank's knees on the floor, taking Frank's hands in his own and kissing his knuckles.

"What did you wanna say, baby? Is everything... Okay?" Gerard frowned and Frank gulped, shaking his head and sighing before slipping his hands away from Gerard's hold so he could think clearly for a second. But he didn't move. He hoped Gerard wouldn't push and try anything... Gerard stayed still, blinking at Frank, worrying his lower lip with his teeth.

Frank turned his head away, eyes closed. "I wasn't lying, you know." He started.

"What?" Gerard murmured, leaning forwards and resting his warm palms over Frank's bare thighs. Frank held back a delighted shudder his body felt the need to make in reaction. And then Gerard was stroking his calloused thumbs over the soft skin and Frank spoke quickly, not wanting to get distracted and lose his train of thought.

"My papa. He didn't know. Not about us- not about... well, about anything, really. In fact," Frank scoffed, "If he'd known, he would have _discouraged_ me from talking to you, Don Way or not." He finally found the courage to meet Gerard's verdant, blinking eyes.

Frank sighed deeply, looking down in his lap. "My papa never approved of me talking to boys. Or, anyone, really. He didn't want anyone to get close enough to hurt me... to," Frank gulped, taking a deep breath, "to use me." He whispered, wringing his fingers in his lap. Gerard's thumbs resumed stroking Frank's thighs. "I'm his son and he loves me. He wants to protect me, ever since momma died. Ever since then he promised her that he would look after me and he kept true to it. He would never... he would never use me. Not for his own gain. My papa isn't _like_ that. He's a good man. He asked me, years ago, about the choice I wanted to make. He told me I didn't have to follow in his footsteps. That I could... Follow my own heart." Frank looked at Gerard through his lashes quickly before returning his eyes to his hands in his lap. "I want to follow my heart, but... But I'm starting to wonder if that's really such a good idea." Frank mumbled.

"Frankie." Gerard squeezed Frank's thighs. "You can trust me, little one. I promise, I wouldn't ever hurt you. I don't hurt the ones I care about. I don't ever hurt the ones I _love_." Gerard leaned in, looking up at Frank through his lashes, brows raised as he pressed his fingers under Frank's chin, tilting his head so their eyes could meet. He saw Frank blink away unshed tears.

"Sometimes," Frank's lip quivered as he worked to keep his voice steady, "I wish I'd said yes to him. I wish I'd just been... I don't know. I wish I wasn't such a coward. I was scared. I know how dangerous his life is and I thought if I said _no,_ that somehow, I'd be able to get away- and now I know I'll never be able to escape this world no matter what I do. I thought I could just accept it. Accept my life and maybe figure a way out. But now I know I'll always be lonely. I don't wanna be lonely. I don't wanna be hurt, always looking over my shoulder. No matter what I do, or where I go, I'm stuck with this. I'll never truly be able to follow my heart, because I know even my heart will lead me to make stupid decisions." Frank murmured, forgetting to add that it already _had_ led him to make stupid decisions. He pushed away from Gerard and backed away so he was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chin on the middle of the bed, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to keep the tears at bay.

"I don't know what you want from me, but I do know that my papa is innocent. He would never think to cross a person. He isn't a bad man. He- he's honest. I- I just... I want you to know that. I don't know if you even _believe_ me, but I need you to know that my papa isn't like- like you people. He's honest, and kind, and caring and I don't think he did what you're accusing him of."

"Frankie I- Jesus _fuck,_ we'll talk about _us_ later, but what are you saying? You think your father was framed or something? Who would do that?" Gerard asked, his voice a little strained seemingly having some sort of internal debate as to whether he should go and wrap Frank up in his arms or not.

"I don't know. I don't know about any of that but I do know my papa isn't a liar and he wouldn't even think of double crossing someone like you." Frank looked up, through wet lashes, and that was when Gerard decided _fuck it_.

He crawled onto the bed and settled behind Frank, leaning up against the headboard and opening his legs to accommodate Frank, his arms wrapping around Frank's stomach, Frank's back moulded against his chest.

"If you say he's not a liar, then I believe you, baby. I'll look into this." Gerard promised and intertwined their fingers together against Frank's stomach, pressing kisses against frank's exposed shoulder and neck.

Frank was frozen still, letting Gerard hold him. He was afraid to move because he wasn't even sure if he could trust Gerard and that scared him. But Gerard told him he trusted him. Did Frank believe that?

He wanted to believe that Gerard would help him. He really, _really_ wanted to believe it, but he just wasn't sure. His head was screaming at him to run, as far as possible, but his heart was telling him to stay, to believe all the potential lies he was being fed. His heart wanted Frank to be held like he was, to be kissed and loved and cared for like he had never been cared for. His heart wanted him to believe Gerard. His heart wanted to be Gerard's.

With the world Frank grew up in came tonnes of close calls and dangerous occurrences. Sure, Frank had been scared for his life before, having to hide away when danger came knocking, but nothing, _nothing at all_ , compared to how scared Frank felt in Gerard's arms. The uncertainty, the fear of falling, the fear of opening his heart up to another person and letting them see him as he was. As he _really_ was. Frank had never ever been scared for his heart. It was all hitting him like a tonne of bricks and for the first time in forever, Frank was almost convinced his heart was wrong. **  
**

*************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished 13 reasons why during my away slump when I wasn't writing and fuck that show was so good. Highly recommended if you haven't seen it yet, or are planning to but keep putting it off- fair warning though, it gets really emotional and there's some hard to watch scenes (not a spoiler but it shows the suicide of Hannah baker and that scene, personally, was the hardest to watch and what made me finally break and tear up)
> 
> On that note, you are loved. Honestly if you ever need a metaphorical shoulder to cry on, or feel like utter crap, chances are someone else is going through the same thing- me included. Come and drop by, give me a DM, or go talk to asomeone you trust if you prefer. Just know someone will always ALWAYS care, despite what you may think. Us humans are just dumb fucks who oftentimes never know what to say and misunderstandings occur and shit fucks up. Some of us are inarticulate fuckers and say dumb shit, or say the wrong things or things that come off as wrong and man communication is just so so important. Talk to someone because you can't just expect people to know. We're not mind readers.
> 
> Sorry for the mini rant. TL;DR: You are loved, talk to someone, My DMs are always open and i'm not just saying that bc I'm trying to be nice- I have no life and whatever wisdom I can impart, I'll try :)))
> 
> Love you guys you're all rad af and you belong on this earth just as much as the next person :)) 
> 
> Talk to me on insta pop in send me a message if you're feeling shitty (@thegirlwhodiedwolf) or on here just leave me a lil inbox. Spread the love my dudes. Be kind- always. Everyone is going through their own internal struggle and who knows, maybe your one act of kindness could play a small part in restoring their faith in humanity. ♡♡♡♡♡♡

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's not the gun in my pocket. I'm pleased to see you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191760) by [Emlysium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emlysium/pseuds/Emlysium)




End file.
